I love Subways
by Cards
Summary: I love Subways, You can meet interesting people on Subways, you can have mind blowing sex with those people


Subways are fun. You can meet interesting people on subways. You can have really good sex with those people you met on subways. Wonderful thoughts to have first thing in the morning. I can feel my face form a silly grin, the kind you get after a really good night of sex, really good sex. Ohhh, sore ass, I'll be fine though.  
  
Gotta love the city. I mean in Jersey I would have never come out, let alone had mind blowing sex with an unbelievably hot guy in pleather pants. Well he didn't have the pants on during the sex, but before, in fact they're dangling over the TV, which I think I forgot to turn off before I left because there is a eerie glow behind the black pants, decorated by zippers and these strange leash things, I think they look hot on him.  
  
Owwie. He's violent in his sleep, kinky. Okay, he's settled down a little, I can't see much I think my glasses got thrown across the room sometime last night, hope they didn't break. I don't think my insurance will cover that. I mean imagine putting down reason why glasses broken "Thrown across hell hole apartment in fit of blinding passion before giving a man a blow job." I'm sure that would go over well. Ohh lookie over there. I found them in the potted plant! Can't reach, this guy is strong. I like.  
  
He's real pretty. I mean it, big brown eyes, big full bottom lip, a bit swollen, all my fault. Curly brown hair and glasses his are uh, I think on the kitchen counter, or that's some aluminum foil. Can't really tell. Sexy Specsie has his arms around my waist. I like, though I would like to see as well. Can't reach, stretching arm. He has nice tummy. Ohhh I likes. Snuggly I likes even more, smells nice too. Like hazel coffee. I like coffee.  
  
Though I think I'll need some defiantly, I need wakey wakey juice. And food. I'm surprised that my grumbling tummy hasn't woken Specs up, lest the whole building. Subway going by under my building again. I'm on the ground floor so its really obvious that Its going on. This guy sleeps through anything. My tummy and the subway. Eep, my plastic cup fell over, I had beer last night. Revelations all around.  
  
I think he's awake, Unless he's kissing my neck and doing the great thing with his tongue in his sleep. "I like your hair." Sexy morning voice. "Its soft, like silk." He kissed across my neck and the top of my head.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Okay stupid grin can go away now, he's letting me go and groping around for his glasses, gently I move out of the bed and walk over to the plat grabbing my glasses.  
  
"I think I wanna jump you."  
  
"Mmmm, Please do." The world is clear again! I love glasses, they make my world better, that was tin foil not Specs' glasses. "Honey bunches, where did you glasses get tossed off to last night."  
  
"Never call me honey bunches." Aww Specsie is mad at me.  
  
"Will you ever forgive me?" I lean over him, trapping him and kissing him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Aww thank you Honey Bunches." Attacking me with pillows isn't very fair. Okay so now I'm on the bottom ya like that.  
  
I can picture us. Blonde under brown, lips mingling, hands dancing, kisses over skin, passion. I love this man. Did I just say that?  
  
I love New York City.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Nuten.  
  
Author's notes: OH MY GOD! I actually saw this guy, dead ringer for Mark David. I swear to god. -Goes into babble mode- Okay I was on the subway and I noticed him, Uh duh because he was wearing the pants I talked about (Black pleather, wicked shiny, and these zippers all along them and these things that attached. They looked like dog leashes.) and he wore a hat like Specs and he had GET THIS: Brass wire frame glasses. But the great thing was I was wearing my SLASH! Pants and he started asking me about them. It was great my friend who normally wears the weird outfits (Most of which are mine but she borrows) Didn't say a thing! It was all me GO ME! It was really cool! We were talking for a while and then he got off the station. Dude it was very cool and made me write this. Uh yeah incase anyone didn't notice I'm in NYC again. Have to go home tomarrow. -Sniffles- Yeahi'll give all ya NJL girls a blow by blow account tomarrah! -Bouncels off because she has to get ready to go to sleep.-  
  
Cards on:  
  
Bondage Pants:  
  
On the right people, one word "Yummy!" Or "Slasherific" I guess that's two words.s 


End file.
